


Comfort

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: The sound of Korwa’s voice makes Ilsa feel lighter than she has in days.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing all the indulgent things I want to see.

The Grandcypher is mostly quiet when Ilsa returns. Not too surprising considering the late hour. Though there are a few people who are still awake, Ilsa does her best to keep from drawing too much attention to herself. Even after checking in with Djeeta and sharing the details of what had happened, this latest mission continues to weigh on her mind.

Pressing one hand to her face, llsa lets out a quiet sigh. Her body is beginning to feel heavier and heavier with each step and Ilsa pauses for a moment to stop and collect her thoughts. It will do no good to dwell on things when she’s in such a state but that is easier said than done. 

Ilsa tries to clear her mind, closing her eyes and attempting to focus on something, anything other than the last few weeks. Another wave of fatigue hits her and Ilsa idly rubs at her eyes, fighting off the start of a headache. She wonders if it would be worth stopping by the infirmary before collapsing on her bed.

Her ears flick forward as a soft sound catches her attention and a hint of a smile appears on Ilsa’s face when she recognizes the familiar voice. Korwa is still awake. Talking to herself as she works on designs. Shaking her head, Ilsa cannot help but laugh, the sound of Korwa’s voice making her feel lighter than she has in days. 

Ilsa is stepping forward before she can even question it, expression growing soft as she stares at Korwa’s door. One of her hands is already moving, reaching out to lightly knock against the door and yet she hesitates, shoulders drooping slightly. It wouldn't be fair to impose upon Korwa like this so late in the evening.

And yet, despite the fact that she feels dead on her feet, Ilsa wants nothing more than to spend a few stolen moments together. Something to brighten this day and make her forget the events of the past few weeks. Korwa has become a near constant in her life, almost without Ilsa realizing it. Someone who Ilsa always looks forward to spending time with. But it’s grown far too late. They may be close, but that still doesn’t give her the right to burden Korwa with something such as this.

With a tired huff, Ilsa forces herself to turn away from the door. She grimaces, fingers tracing lightly over her temple. Perhaps a trip to the infirmary is necessary since her thoughts only seem to grow more and more muddled as the seconds pass.

“Ilsa?”

At the sound of her name, Ilsa glances up and finds Korwa standing in the doorway, watching her with a curious expression. The sudden appearance catches her off guard and Ilsa stares, not quite believing her eyes.

“Did you just get back?” Korwa takes a step closer, lips curving into a teasing smile as Ilsa continues to stand still. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Twenty-five days, Ilsa thinks. Nearly a month of being apart. Clearing her throat, Ilsa manages a slight smile of her own, though it doesn’t mask the exhaustion that surrounds her. 

For a moment, Ilsa expects Korwa to make a comment on her disheveled appearance and she waits for the teasing quip about the state of her cape or even her uniform, but it never comes. Instead Korwa’s eyes widen slightly and she closes the distance between them, a look of concern flashing across her features. “Is everything alright?”

Without waiting for an answer, Korwa takes hold of Ilsa’s hands, gently clasping them in her own. Only a few seconds pass before Ilsa finds herself being tugged forward and she follows Korwa into her room.

Korwa pauses to close the door behind them before turning her attention back to Ilsa. Mouth drawing into a tight line, Korwa quietly takes in each and every detail before speaking. “Were things worse than expected?” 

Ilsa averts her eyes, words catching in her throat. Korwa is aware of some of the details. Not everything, but enough to understand. 

A hand lightly cups her cheek, fingers tracing over the line of her jaw and carefully tilting Ilsa’s chin so that their eyes meet. Korwa offers a sad smile. “I know you can’t tell me everything, but I’m willing to listen if you need to talk about it.”

Eyes falling shut, Ilsa leans into the touch, a slight shiver running down her spine as she begins to relax from Korwa’s gentle ministrations. Her words are rough as she finally manages to find her voice. “Not now.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Korwa keeps her tone soft, her hand trailing lower, winding around Ilsa’s neck and pulling her close. The other arm settles around Ilsa’s waist, fingers rubbing small circles against Ilsa’s lower back.

Her composure begins to crack and Ilsa rests her head against Korwa’s shoulder with a shaky inhalation. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Korwa murmurs against her hair. “How about we remove a few layers? You look like you’re about to topple over.”

“That sounds good.” Ilsa sluggishly curls closer, settling in the crook of Korwa’s neck

Korwa’s fingers gently knead the back of Ilsa’s neck before moving to unfasten the cape that rests on her shoulders. The heavy material slides down, pooling around Ilsa’s ankles and Ilsa can practically hear Korwa frowning as she stares at the messy heap on the floor.

“It’s fine.” Ilsa lets out a tired laugh as she holds Korwa. The cape has seen far worse but she has no doubt that Korwa will insist on hanging it up properly once she has the chance.

Though she makes a slight disapproving noise, Korwa settles for turning her attention back to Ilsa. Her hands come to rest on Ilsa’s hips, thumbs brushing over Ilsa’s waist. Korwa hesitates for a moment before her touch settles just above the weapons Ilsa carries. “Are you okay if I set these aside?”

Ilsa manages a tired nod, breathing out a muffled answer, and making no move to stop Korwa. Soon the weight along her sides disappears and Ilsa can hear the quiet click as Korwa places everything on a nearby table.

Once that has been taken care of, Korwa shifts slightly, adjusting her hold on Ilsa and pulling back just enough to press a fleeting kiss to the corner of her mouth. She hums lightly, the familiar sound soothing Ilsa’s frayed nerves. Slowly, Ilsa’s breathing begins to even out and the tightness in her chest begins to subside. 

One hand reaches for the cap on Ilsa’s head, carefully pulling it free, while the other rubs small patterns across Ilsa’s lower back. After the cap comes the hair pins holding Ilsa’s hair in place. Korwa’s fingers gently pull each one free until Ilsa’s hair falls loose. Even after she removes each pin, Korwa lightly toys with the strands, her fingers combing through the slight waves until she is satisfied.

“Does that feel a little better?” 

Nails scratch at the base of Ilsa’s ear, the motion earning a low moan from Ilsa before she can even begin to think of an answer. She practically melts as those talented fingers begin to run up and down the length of her ear. Korwa’s movements are slow and deliberate as she massages each and every inch within reach before switching hands and moving on to the other ear. 

When Korwa’s hand pulls away, Ilsa cannot help but frown, already missing the delicate touch. But before she can dwell on it too much, Korwa is pulling her into a tight hug and gently resting her head on top of Ilsa’s. 

Ilsa’s ears twitch slightly and she ducks her head just a bit until she can hear the beat of Korwa’s heart. Taking a shuddery breath, Ilsa focuses on the sound of the steady rhythm. If her knees weren’t feeling quite so wobbly, Ilsa thinks she could very well fall asleep just like this. 

“Could I interest you in cleaning up a bit?” Korwa tugs at the tie on the back of Ilsa’s uniform, pulling it loose until the cloth begins to gape ever so slightly.

“I don’t look that bad, do I?” Straightening up, Ilsa looks over her uniform with a critical eye. 

“Not at all.” Korwa’s fingers trail over Ilsa’s spine, making her shiver. “I was just thinking that washing up might help you relax even more.”

“You know…” Ilsa’s voice trails off and she glances up, catching Korwa’s gaze. “I seem to find myself losing various articles of clothing whenever I’m here.”

“That’s just a lovely bonus.” Leaning forward, Korwa rests her forehead against Ilsa’s. “I can have the bath ready in a few minutes. And I certainly don’t mind helping if you need a little assistance.”

With a shake of her head, Ilsa manages a soft smile. “I think I would like that.”

Korwa easily laces their fingers together. “Just leave everything to me.”

Ilsa raises their joined hands, brushing a kiss across Korwa’s knuckles. “Thank you.”


End file.
